


Bath Time

by ShimmeringMist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bathtubs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Possible Spoilers, Romance, Schmoop, Short & Sweet, Suggestive Themes, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringMist/pseuds/ShimmeringMist
Summary: The water in the bath was too hot and Saeran comes to check on you.





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I can write intimate scenes very well, I don't know, what do you think of this? Also sorry if Saeran was OOC, his character is kinda all over the place personality wise, but I'm trying to imitate his personality after his good ending. Anyways, please leave your thoughts in the comment section below (don't be rude, I'm trying to improve). Thanks for dropping by and I hope you enjoy it.

Steam filled the washroom, rising from the filled bathtub. There was a pleasant, floral aroma drifting through the air. The mirror over the sink had begun to fog up and candles were lit to add a romantic atmosphere. This room had a very modern feel to it; the walls were painted a neutral color and the furniture, slick and new.

Your bare feet landed upon a soft white rug, as you took a step forward; the fabric flattened underneath your toes. You stared down into the tub, reaching towards it to test the temperature. It seemed okay, you thought, as your fingers ghosted the surface of the water. Your touch caused the once still liquid, to ripple. You slowly lifted your leg up and dipped it into the water. It immediately engulfed your limb, as it travelled up to your knee.

“Gah, that’s hot!” You suddenly yelled, ripping your leg from the water and causing it to fly everywhere. There was a loud splash as your foot landed back on the rug. Though you misjudged where to place it as you slipped and landed on your backside with a thud.  Water dripped down the edge of the tub and onto the marble flooring, forming small puddles. “Ow, ow, ow…” You groaned. You could hear footsteps suddenly make their way towards the room you were in. They sounded fast and panicked in their steps.

The door suddenly slammed open as frantic eyes searched the room, before landing on your form. You looked over at the intruder. He had soft white hair with the faintest tinge of pink. His mint green eyes were looking you over, clearly worried. “Saeran?” You called out tentatively.

“Are you hurt? What happened? Did you slip?” He asked rather quickly. He gave you little time to answer though, before he swept you up and sat you on the edge of the tub to inspect you for any injuries. His eyes roamed your body, causing you to shiver under his gaze.

“The water was really hot…” You pouted, a light blush dusting your features. There was pause as if he was processing what you had just told him before he began chuckling softly. He let his fingers travel gently down your arms; before coming back up again in soothing strokes. This ghost of a touch sent pleasant chills down your spine and covered your body in goosebumps. Your breath hitched, as you watched him touch your bare skin with his own. He was looking into your eyes, keeping track of your every movement while steam rolled and drifted around your figures. You gulped audibly as he suddenly drew closer to you, before placing a soft kiss upon your lips. You responded quickly, molding your lips against his. He drew your bottom lip into his mouth. A soft pop could be heard as he pulled away, tugging at your lip with his own for a second longer. It was quick, but set your body alight. Your breathing, by this point, had quickened exponentially. You could feel a kind of excitement build up in your stomach.

His lips upturned into a smirk, “I love watching the way you react to me, princess~” although his voice was playful, it had a bite to it. A mix between aggressive and sweet.

You averted your eyes shyly, “I, uh-” you were cut off as his mouth began to attack the side of your neck. Nibbling and licking your exposed skin. “S-Saeran!” You called his name in surprise as he ravaged your neck with his mouth. You could feel his hot breath travel across your neck as well as a cold trail of saliva that he left in his wake. His hair brushed the side of your right cheek, and you moved your hand to thread your fingers through it.

Saeran wrapped his arms around you and drew you in closer to him. Your bare body was now pressed against his clothed form. You could feel his mouth getting lower and lower. You let out an audible gasp as he sucked on a spot just above your collarbone. It sent intense shockwaves through your body and straight to your groin as you shifted slightly. Your cheeks were beginning to heat up and you could feel that heat begin to travel downwards.

He stopped his assault to open his eyes and look up at you. He was like a predator which had just proudly immobilized it's prey. “Do you like that?” He whispered before running kisses back up to your face.

“Yes…” your voice came out breathy. He let out another chuckle in response to your admission.

He hugged you closer to him, resting his chin on your shoulder before pressing his cheek flush against yours. He let out a content sigh, as you two sat there, basking in each others presence.

After what felt like an eternity of just sitting there holding each other, Saeran finally spoke up. “You should get into the bath, it's getting cold.” He whispered, running his hands up and down your back soothingly. “And I want to wash your hair. No. All of you.” You could feel a warmth pooling in your lower stomach once more upon his confession.

He helped you back up onto your feet, as you turned around and stepped into the water. It had gotten cooler since the last time you tried to step in. You slowly sat down, noticing Saeran’s eyes watching you almost hungrily. His tongue ran along his bottom lip before he was bending over towards you and engulfing your own, once more. This kiss was much longer, as tongues fought and teeth scraped against each other. You let out a soft mewl; gripping his arms with your hands tightly and pulling him closer. The sleeves of his white dress shirt became slightly damp as they made contact with your wet hands. Though he paid no mind to this as you both lost yourselves in the moment. Eventually, however, the kiss had to end as you both separated into panting messes.

Looking up at your lover you noticed his cheeks had become slightly flushed in the whole ordeal. His pupils were also dilated. “Enough distractions, I'm going to wash you.” He stated, before reaching for the nearest bottle of shampoo.

“You were the one causing the distractions,” you accused, letting out a huff as you soaked your hair. The moment you were done you could feel him begin to massage your scalp.

“I love you, so much.” He whispered, as he continued to shampoo your hair.

You looked up at him, as soap suds ran down the sides of your face. You then smiled happily, “I love you too, Saeran, always.”


End file.
